H doll
by Sarins
Summary: Ese cumpleaños, no era normal. Cuando recibió ese puto regalo, tampoco lo era. -Teme! te ha regalado una HDoll! Lo último en tecnología! Solo tienes que cerrar los ojos, imaginarte a tu mujer ideal y presionar el botón. - ¿Mi mujer ideal? Qué gilipollez- Un poco de ficción se puede convertir en algo MUY REAL, ¿No es así, Sasuke-kun? - Dijo mirándolo entre sus largas pestañas.
1. Happy Birthday Sasuke

**Declaro:** Los personajes no me pertenecen (ojalá), solo la historia.

**Advertencia:** Habrá _lemmons_ fuertes, incluso violación, así que no recomiendo que lo lea gente que es sensible.

* * *

_Happy Birthday, Sasuke_

* * *

Ahí iba de nuevo. Otra vez. Una y otra vez. ¿Es que no se cansaban de repetir CADA DÍA lo mismo? Ya estaba hasta las pelotas de escucharle.

-_Teme_! ¿Me estas escuchando? – Dijo un rubio muy hiperactivo.

-Tks, cállate – Le contestó un pelinegro.

El azabache lo escudriñó con la mirada. Aún no sabía cómo podía considerarle su mejor amigo. Suspiró cansinamente. Naruto, su mejor amigo, era un chico bastante problemático (en todos los aspectos); era hiperactivo, le gustaba chillar, correr, no paraba quieto, era un auténtico dolor de cabeza pero…siempre había estado ahí cuando lo había necesitado. El rubio se acomodó mejor en el sillón, prestándole ahora cero atención, ya que algo le estaba distrayendo.

-¡_TEME_! ¡ESO! ¡ESO ES LO QUE TE ESTABA DICIENDO! – Chilló de tal manera que casi pega un bote del susto el pelinegro. Acto seguido señaló su televisor de manera nerviosa.

-Eres un salido…_Dobe_ – Le dijo este sin más.

Naruto frunció el ceño. El sabía perfectamente que su amigo también quería una de _esas _que anunciaban por la televisión. ¡Oh, vamos! Todo el mundo quería una de _esas_!

-Es una completa lástima que sólo los ricos puedan comprarse _eso..-Hizo una breve pausa- _O REGALARLA A SU MEJOR AMIGO. – Entrecerró los ojos intentándole mandar una clara indirecta.

De nuevo suspiró y rodó los ojos. Sasuke Uchiha era el nombre del moreno. Tenía un carácter bastanten retraído, no le gustaba hablar y menos relacionarse con la gente. Tenía a muchas mujeres detrás de é. ¡No era para menos! Empezando por su pelo, era desordenado, de un color negro azulado. Su cara se asemejaba a…la perfección. La tenía más bien tirando un poco a alargada, tenia rasgos finos, sus ojos eran rasgados y completamente negros adornados con unas finas pero sensuales cejas. A veces, cuando le daba la luz del sol, daba la ligera sensación que los tenía cómo un color grisáceo. Su nariz recta, perfecta, ni muy larga ni corta; su boca era de gradaría normal adornada por unos finos labios, muy _sexys y deseables, _había que admitir. Sus dientes estaban perfectamente alineados, eran más bien tirando a pequeños y estaban impecablemente limpios. Prosiguiendo por su barbilla, era fina pero a la vez varonil.

Siguiendo por su cuerpo, se pude describir con una sola palabra…_perfecto_. Era alto, de una metro ochenta y cinco por lo menos, atlético, musculado. Tenía un buen porte el tipo.

Naruto era todo lo contrario a él. ¡Oh, no! ¡No me mal interpretéis! El rubio también traía de cabeza a muchas mujeres. Tenía unos ojos azul celeste preciosos y una sonrisa traviesa que a cualquier chica podría encandilar. Era de cuerpo atlético, no tanto como el Uchiha, pero lo tenía. Sus personalidades eran totalmente opuesta, mientras que el morena era…un _borde_, Naruto era la cosa más graciosa que alguien se podía echar en cara, ya sea por sus tonterías o por su sentido del humor.

Los dos, a decir verdad…eran unos _mujeriegos_.

-Vamos teme, escucha el televisor!

-Hmp- Éste cerró los ojos y se dispuso a escuchar de nuevo el famoso anuncio que traía tan loco al rubio.

"_¿No encontráis a vuestra pareja ideal? ¿Estás deprimido porque se te pasa el arroz y estás solo? ¡Alegrad esas caras y o os preocupéis! Con la tecnología que disponemos hemos podido fabricar una HDoll! La pareja ideal que tanto ansiáis tener! No es dejéis engañar, no es un simple robot! Si la/lo tratáis bien, podéis hacer de….(hace un movimiento muy notorio con sus cejas, ascendiendo y descendiéndolas) todo, como si fuese vuestro novio/a. Y de regalo la capsulita que contiene tu HDoll, de 4 colores diferentes a elegir! Tan solo por el módico precio de 7.253.727 yens! ¿Te lo vas a perder?"_

En cuanto se terminó el anuncio el moreno cogió el mando de su Tv y la apagó de golpe. Miró al rubio con algo de curiosidad…su amigo estaba obsesionado con esas _HDoll_.

-Yo quiero una HDoll…_snif snif_- Empieza gimotear. Cada vez que veía el anuncio acababa de la misma manera, dando por saco.

-_Dobe_, ¿tú te das cuenta de que ese…invento es para desesperados? Tú tienes muchas mujeres detrás, aunque yo mas cla-

-¡Cállate Teme! Jamás conseguiré el amor de mi vida! Tenemos 24 años ya, y no he tenido una novia que me haya durado más de dos semanas!

-Eso es porque de seguida te cansas..-Le dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

- Aaah, claro, habla aquí el que ha tenido novias duraderas, ¿no? – Dijo inflando las mejillas.

-Yo no quiero novias, solo quiero mujeres a quien poder follarme cuando me venga en gana, y punto. No hay más. Sabes que no me gustan las ataduras.

- Hmmmf…eres cruel

- Tú haces lo mismo, solo que les das esperanzanas por estar con ellas más de una semana, tú eres el inhumano, no yo. –Sentenció dada por finalizada esa aburrida conversación.

- A veces eres un monstruo. Bueno teme, me voy al bar a comerme un _ramen_, si quieres venir, ya sabes dónde estoy. – Le había puesto de mal humor, él no era tan _malo _como lo pintaba Sasuke..Él solo…sólo..Sólo quería sentirse amado, aunque no durase mucho, ya que por H o por B, las cosas no funcionaban. Así era su vida. Hubo un tiempo en el que creyó haberse enamorado de una mujer, era guapa e inteligente, algo tímida. Pero las cosas no salieron bien, como era de esperar para el Rubio, se cansó de ella, era demasiado…no sabía cómo describirlo. A veces, y solo en lo más profundo de él, podía admitir que la echaba un poco de menos, al fin y al cabo, ella fue quien más cerca estuvo de enamorarlo _¿no?._

_-_Adiós- Le dijo el moreno sin más, y acto seguido se escuchó el ruido de la puerta de su apartamento cerrarse.

Estaba cansado, no había dormido bien, llevaba dos días sin poder dormir por culpa de una mujer llamada Karin. Estaba como una cabra, no le dejaba respirar. Cada noche lo llamaba para saber de él y hacerle saber que ella estaba dispuesta ha hacer todo lo que quisiese por el. ¡Incluso ayer le dijo que mientras estaba hablando con él estaba desnuda y tocándose!

-Puta – Sonrió de manera torcida. Karin estaba buena, y esa era la verdad. Era por la única razón por la que la aguantaba, para follársela cuando le viniese en gana. Pero últimamente ya se estaba cansando de ella, quería atarlo a ella y eso…no iba con él, todas lo sabían.

Sasuke era una persona que era bastante retorcida, era un completo machista y cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, ya no había nadie que se lo pudiese borrar por la mente. Conseguía todo lo que se proponía y sin ningún esfuerzo. La gente solo veía en él una cara bonita, entonces..¿Porqué él no podía hacer lo mismo? Sí, eso es lo que exactamente hacía.

Dejo esos pensamientos de lado y recordó la frase que Naruto le dijo hace dos semanas.

-Dentro de dos semanas y media es tú cumpleaños, ¿Es que no piensas organizar nada? Amargado…- Repitió en voz alta para el mismo.

Se levantó del sofá arrastrando los pies pesadamente hacia la cocina, tenía hambre. Sí, su cumpleaños era en dos días y aún no había organizado nada. No tenía ganas este año, la verdad. Le apetecía estar…solo. ¿Acaso es eso tan malo? Bueno, quizás era raro. Todo el mundo celebra su cumpleaños a lo grande, pero él no le veía un sentido…es decir, cada año lo celebramos ¿no? Es solo un año más, no cambiamos, seguimos siendo los mismos.

Supongo que tendría que organizar algo, sino Naruto estaría dándole el coñazo todo el día. Tendría que invitar a su familia también.

-tks!- Susurró mas para sí mismo que para el aire.

No le gustaba la idea de que su familia viniera, no solo porque sus padres siempre idolatraban más a su hermano que no a él, no sólo porque no se llevaba bien con su hermano mayor, sino porque lo que más le jodía, era que se metiesen en su vida privada. Se pasaban todo el día de la fiesta preguntando _"Sasuke-chan, ¿Ya has encontrado novia?", "Ototo, ¿Por fin has sentado cabeza?", ¿Has hecho algo de provecho, Sasuke?"_ y etc, etc , etc. A su hermano, sobre todo a su queridísimo hermano, le encantaba tocarle las pelotas con comentarios.

Apretó los dientes hasta que se escuchaba rechinar. No había otra, debía invitarlos, sino si que le jodería vivo.

Salió de la cocina con un vaso de zumo de melocotón en sus varoniles manos y se dirigió al comedor de nuevo. Cogió el teléfono inalámbrico y la agenda telefónica.

_Esa noche sería muy larga._

Pasaron dos días, y ya era el día de su cumpleaños. No iba a poner la mejor cara, porque no le salía de los cojones. No quiera darle la satisfacción a nadie. El des de un principio no quería celebrar su cumpleaños, estaba siendo obligado indirectamente por todos.

Estaba en su apartamento, con la música a tope y todos sus amigos por ahí haciendo el indio (obviamente encabezados por Naruto). Había varias mujeres también, todas estaban buenas, pero ni siquiera tenía ánimos de tirarse a ninguna.

Su familia también estaba allí, conversando entre ellos, como si fuese una secta, una secta que no se puede mezclar con los demás. Eran tan….raros y detestables. Tuvo que pasar por el interrogatorio anual sobre su vida, los malos comentarios y las caras de burla de su hermano mayor, _Itachi_.

Sasuke estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes de la cocina observando la fiesta de manera aburrida, cuando de repente una esplendorosa rubia, le atacó.

-¡Sasuke-kun! Te echaba de menos! Hacía tiempo que no…te veía! – Dijo con un tono demasiado meloso para su gusto. Era Ino Yamanaka, una rubia, bueno, la típica rubia, es decir, guapa pero subnormal.

-Hola, Ino – Dijo de manera cortante.

-Mooou, Sasuke-kun, ¿no quieres divertirte un rato con tu muñequita? – Dijo aleteando las pestañas como una niña buena.

-¿La verdad? No.

-¡Vamos! ¡Sé que tú también quieres!

-Tks, mira Ino. Estoy cansado de tías como tú, que son unas pesadas. Que solo servís para pasar el rato y nada más. ¿Entiendes? Así que ya os podéis ir a zorrear tú y tu culo a otro tío, porque de mi no vas a conseguir _nada_. –Dijo de manera mordaz y cruel. – Largo.

Ino tan solo bajó la cabeza apenada y se fue ha hablar con otra gente de la fiesta.

Sasuke depositó su mirada en sus regalos aún envueltos. No tenía intención de abrir ninguno, le daban asco las sorpresas y los regalos. Los odiaba. Detestab-

-Sasuke .

Una profunda vez penetró en sus oídos, se giró. Era su tío, Madara.

-Hola, tío Madara – Dijo sin cambiar su expresión. Jamás lo reconocería pero, su tío…le daba un poco de _tírria_.

-Te he traido un regalo Sasuke, ¿No vas a abrirlo? – Le dijo alzando una ceja.

-..Más tarde-Le contestó.

-Bien, en media hora abrirás todos tus regalos, quiera o no, y espero que le pongas especial atención a todos. Es una falta de respeto que tus invitados ni siquiera reciban una buena hospitalidad por tu parte. Son tus amigos.

-No lo son. –Dijo entre dientes. Se levantó y se dirigió al balcón. Necesitaba aire, respirar.

Aún de espaldas a la gente, podía sentir como era el centro de atención, como las miradas de todos se clavaban en él, exclusivamente en él.

La media hora pasó muy rápida, demasiado para su gusto. Tuvo que entrar cuando le llamó su _querida_ madre. Entró involuntariamente al salón donde todos estaban observándole, ansiosos porque abriesen los regalos.

El pelinegro había empezado a abrir los regalos. Eran regalos típicos, un _Rolex_, un traje, un coche…¡Ah! ¿No lo había mencionado? Su familia era extremadamente rica, para ellos, ese tipo de regalos, era una baratija. Abrió un regalo que le hizo sonrió de manera imperceptible para todos, pero lo hizo. Era un cuenco para _ramen_, maldito Naruto. Fue abriendo todos los regalos uno por uno, hasta que llego al de su tío, no lo había visto antes pero…era un regalo de dimensiones muy grande. Era un regalo que era más alto que él y más ancho que el.

_-¿Qué demonios era eso?-_Pensó el pelinegro.

-Vamos, Sasuke, ábrelo. –Le ordenó su padre bajo la mirada d presión de su tío.

Chasqueó la lengua, seguro que sería una sauna, o una capsula hidromasaje. Empezó a desenvolver con desgana, tiró del precioso papel platead que cubría su _regalo_. Una vez desenvuelto, elevó la mirada, y ahí vió su regalo.

-Disfruta de tu regalo, hermanito – Le dijo con un deje de..¿Envidia? No, no podía ser.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡DIOS MIO! ¡ME VA A DAR ALGO! ES UNA CAPSULA DE HDOLL! –Gritó el rubio para luego desmayarse de la emoción.

-Está como una cabra – Murmuraron todos.

Sasuke se agarró el puente de la nariz y lo apretó fuertemente aún de espaldas a todos.

¿De verdad pensaban que iba a usar_ eso_?

No, ni hablar, se negaba.

Jamás lo usaría, lo pensaba devolver.

_Qué equivocado estaba Sasuke Uchiha._

* * *

Hola a todos! Soy nueva! espero que os haya gustado! No seáis muy malos conmigo!

_Critiquen!_

_**Bye bye!**_


	2. Connection

**Declaro:** Los personajes no me pertenecen (ojalá), solo la historia.

**Advertencia:** Habrá _lemmons_ fuertes,incluso violación, así que no recomiendo que lo lean gente que es sensible.

* * *

_¿Connection?_

* * *

Sentía como su peso se hundía en su mullida cama. Que relajación. Ningún sonido, nadie que le molestase…hacia horas que se había terminado la fiesta. Prácticamente los había echado a patadas después de _ese regalo. _

Se sentía furioso. Furioso con su_ familia_, con sus_ amigos, _con _Naruto,_ con todos, y cuando digo todos, es todos.

Se sentía furioso, hasta consigo mismo.

_Porque en el fondo sentía curiosidad por el regalo de su tío Madara._

_._

_._

_._

Empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente a causa de los finos rayos de sol que se filtraban por su cortina plateada. Gruñó con molestia. Se giró boca abajo, de tal manera que su cara estaba enterrada en su almohada y su fornido y desnudo cuerpo estaba a la vista. _Oh, ¿No os la había comentado antes?_ Sasuke había desarrollado una clase de extraño gusto por dormir desnudo. Según él, el dormir con pijama, o incluso con ropa interior, le interrumpía sus horas de sueño, ya sea debido al calor, o la limitación de movimientos para estirarse y acomodarse perfectamente en su cama. Sí señor, al pelinegro le gustaba dormir _cómodo_.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó en esa misma posición, pero estaba demasiado cómodo. Hasta que algo le interrumpió su imperio de paz.

_El puto teléfono de los cojones._

-¡Tks! – Hundió más su rostro contra la almohada, fingiendo que no oía nada.

La melodía del teléfono iba ascendiendo, se iba haciendo más insoportable. El pelinegro optó por coger los bordes de su almohada y doblarlas hacia su cabeza, de tal manera que le tapaba los oídos. Aún así, podía seguir escuchando el teléfono.

-¡JODER! – Bramó con una ira descomunal. Aún con la cara entre su mullida almohada, alargó el brazo hacia su derecha, donde supuestamente estaba su teléfono. Palpó varias veces su mesita de noche no acertando donde estaba ubicado ese maldito aparato destrozatímpanos.

Una vez cogido el jodido aparato, se volteó quedando boca arriba y pulsó la tecla de contestar llamada.

En cuanto presionó la tecla de un pequeño teléfono verde, se empezó a escuchar una voz, muy fuerte para su gusto.

-¡¿Ya lo has probado _Teme?!_– Se escuchaba a través de ese aparatito infernal

Y colgó. Simplemente colgó. No tenía ganas de escucharle. A los tres segundos, volvió a sonar el teléfono. Entrecerró los ojos mirando aquel demonio que no paraba de sonar.

Volvió a presionar el botón.

-¡Teme! No me cuelgues de nuevo o si n- Volvió a colgar.

Suspiró pesadamente. No lo iba dejar tranquilo hasta que utilizase _ese regalo_, lo sabía. Le conocía demasiado bien.

Se levantó casi a trompicones de su gran cama matrimonial y se dirigió al baño. Examinó su baño. La verdad, era bastante lujoso. Tenía un plato de ducha con una vidriera espectacular, al lado tenía un jacuzzi hidromasaje. Los azulejos eran de un blanco impoluto, y las paredes rojas. Tenía un váter que le había costado 10.000 yens.

Todo ese baño, todo su apartamento más bien, lo habían pagado sus padres. Total, eran ricos, ¿qué más les daba?

-Cómo si fuese de oro – Pensó.

Se introdujo en el plato de la ducha y dejó correr el agua por su nuca, deslizándose por todo su cuerpo. Estaba frustrado. MUY frustrado. ¿Qué le hacía pensar a su tío que necesitaba de algo así? Él podía tener a quien quisiese…y todos lo sabían.

Al cabo de media hora, salió del baño envuelto con una toalla en su cintura. Se desplomó en su cama de nuevo y cerró los ojos. Pensando. Los abrió de nuevo y dirigió su mirada azabache hacia el pasillo. Justo al final del todo se podía ver el salón.

_Algo le estaba incitando a levantarse e ir hacia allí._

Se quedó mirando el pasillo durante un buen rato, hasta que hizo un pensamiento de vestirse. Se vistió con unos jeans y una camiseta blanca repegada a su perfecto cuerpo.

Se dirigió al espejo y se miró. Podía apreciar como debajo de sus ojos había unas pequeñas bolsas oscuras. Chasqueó la lengua. Era cierto que en su cama se sentía en paz, pero no había conseguido dormir demasiado. Había _algo_ que le ponía nervioso, incomodo.

De repente un sonido le hizo romper su hilo de pensamientos. El sonido de la puerta. Ya podía predecir quien era.

-¡ABRE LA PUERTA _TEME_! – Le ordenó su rubio amigo detrás de la puerta.

Rodó los ojos. ¿Qué opciones tenia? Podía fingir que no estaba en casa, que había salido, ¡O mejor aún! ¡Fingir que estaba muerto! Sí, no era mal plan…aunque seguro que su amigo tiraría la puerta abajo y con lo obsesionado que estaba con todo el tema éste de las _HDoll…_seguro que no dudaría en segundo en robarle _SU regalo_. _SU HDoll_.

Un segundo…

_¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Su HDoll?_

Negó con la cabeza enérgicamente varias veces, desechando esa idea de su cabeza. El no quería ese regalo, _¿O sí?_

Se dirigió hacia la puerta de su departamento, pasando obligatoriamente por el salón. Reparó unos segundos en esa gran cápsula, y prosiguió su camino.

Posó su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, esperó un breve momento y ejerció fuerza sobre ella. Al segundo, ya estaba Naruto entrando chillando incoherencias. _Rodó de nuevo los ojos._

-¿Y bien, _Teme_?- Dijo expectante. Mirando al pelinegro con esos grandes y celestes ojos. ¡Parecía que el regalo fuese del rubio y no de él!

-¿Y bien, qué?- Le contestó de mala gana. Sabía a qué había venido su estúpido amigo.

Naruto hizo una mueca de enfado en su rostro. Se le notaba frustrado también. Estaba deseoso por probar esa maldita _HDoll_.

-Sasuke, si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo – Sentenció el rubio. Esperó uno segundos para que el azabache de le contestase algo. Pero no fue así.

Naruto se dirigió hacia la cápsula y alargó su manó para tocar lo que parecía ser un botón que ponía _Power_. Justo en el momento de pulsarlo, Sasuke lo agarró de la muñeca y le impulsó hacia atrás.

-De acuerdo, lo haré yo– Dijo entredientes.

El rubio retrocedió unos pocos hacia atrás, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y vió cómo el pelinegro ocupaba su lugar.

Bien, ahí estaba ¿No? ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Decirle a la cápsula _¿Abretesésamo?. _Se rió interiormente ante su sentido del humor tan estúpido.

-Bueno, no pienso molestarme en leerme toda ésa mierda de manual para saber cómo funciona esa puta cosa-Arrugó la nariz en señal de desaprobación- Explícamelo tú, que seguro que te lo sabes al pie de la letra, _Dobe_.

Su amigo se dispuso a explicarle cómo funcionaba.

-_Teme_! te han regalado una _HDoll_! Lo último en tecnología! Sólo tienes que cerrar los ojos, imaginarte a tu mujer ideal y presionar el botón.

- ¿Mi mujer ideal? _Qué gilipollez_- Masculló con irritación.

Bueno, no era tan complicado, ¿no? Solo tenía que cerrar los ojos, visualizar a su "mujer ideal" y presionar el botón. Nada más. Absolutamente nada más.

-Bueno, presiona el botón _Power_ durante tres segundos, _teme_.

Acto seguido, el azabache lo hizo. La capsula empezó a desprender una especie de humo entre las pequeñas ranuras del metal de ésta. Dieron un paso hacia atrás instintivamente los dos.

Segundos después, se escuchó una voz algo robótica que provenía del altavoz de la cápsula. Le estaba indicando que sujetase el control que venía junto a la cápsula.

El moreno volteó la capsula y cogió el mando que estaba enfundado en la pared metálica. Volvió a su sitio. Seguidamente, la voz robótica siguió hablando.

-Colóquese justo en frente de la puerta, ahora, se abrirá un panel. Deberá introducir sus datos y su huella dactilar. Esto es importante para que su _HDoll _le reconozca como su legítimo _amo_ para siempre.

Sasuke, se colocó justamente en frente de la puerta de la cápsula, y se desplegó un panel con una pantalla táctil y un pequeño teclado. Introdujo todos sus datos: Nombre, edad, sexo, tipo sanguíneo, altura y peso. Seguidamente, posó su dedo sobre la pantalla táctil para que le analizasen su huella dactilar.

-Proceso casi completado, _Sr. Uchiha_-Dijo la voz- Ahora, coja con sus dos manos el control que ha obtenido anteriormente y extienda sus antebrazos, a la altura de su corazón. Cierre los ojos y concéntrese hasta que visualice al modelo de HDoll que quiera _Sr. Uchiha_.

Así lo hizo, cogió el control entre sus manos, extendió sus antebrazos, los levantó hasta la altura de su corazón y cerró los ojos. Le llevó varios minutos acabar de visualizar lo que él, en su interior, quería cómo "mujer ideal". Su último pensamiento, y no supo porqué, fue… _rosa_.

¿¡R_OSA!?_

_Y _presionó el botón.

Naruto estaba completamente emocionado, incluso podría decir…¿Excitado?, ¿Qué clase de mujer le gustaría a su _teme-amigo_? Cómo fuese _fea_…se reiría de él toda su vida.

La cápsula empezó ha echar más humo, más y más. Estaba inundando el salón de ese puto humo. SU SALÓN! Entre las ranuras del metal de la capsula se filtraba una luz azul muy brillante.

El rubio le cogió del brazo con emoción. El azabache miró primero la mano del rubio que estaba en su brazo ejerciendo presión y después su cara. Casi se le escapa una carcajada cuando vio que Naruto iba a llorar de la emoción.

Volvió su mirada a la cápsula, seguía echando humo. ¿Cuánto tardaba _esa cosa_? ¿Qué no se supone que era alta tecnologí-

-Proceso completado. –Le interrumpió la voz robótica- Disfrute de su Hdoll y _explore todos sus sentidos_. Cualquier duda, consulte el manual adjunto en la caja. Ha sido un placer. – Finalizó la voz.

Naruto estaba temblando, y él…él estaba jodido, porque también estaba temblando.

Un botón apareció delante de la puerta de la cápsula, parpadeando, indicando que lo pulsase.

Pestañeó varias veces, aún sin creer lo que iba ha hacer. Estiró su dedo y ejerció presión sobre el botón, inmediatamente dejó de parpadear.

Tragó grueso cuando lentamente dejó de expulsar humo esa cápsula y se empezaba a abrir la puerta metálica. Retrocedieron varios pasos hacia atrás para que la puerta se abriese completamente.

Lo que vio, lo dejó completamente sorprendido y a la vez acojonado. ¿Eso era posible? Es más, ¿Era posible ese nivel de…realidad? Pues tal parece que sí, si podía ser.

Ahí estaba su _Hdoll_.

Giró su rostro hacia el de su amigo. Sólo lo veía de perfil, pero podía ver como ésos ojos azules centelleaban de ilusión y sorpresa ante ese invento.

_Lo que no pudo descifrar fue que Naruto estaba mirando con demasiada intensidad a esa criatura._

* * *

Hola a todos de nuevo! Espero que os haya gustado éste nuevo capítulo!

Gracias por todos los Reviews de apoyo, me halagáis muchísimo y me hace muy feliz tener a gente que lea mis historias!

Yo me dedico a la ilustración, así que había pensado que por cada capitulo subido poneros una ilustración de los personajes (como me los imagino yo) o bien de alguna escena -Esto debe ser cuando tenga tiempo, porque estoy en mi último año y estoy muy ocupada con mi proyecto final-. (No soy demasiado buena, aún así es mi vida la ilustración :) )

No seáis muy malos conmigo!

_Critiquen!_

_**Bye bye!**_


	3. ¡Comunicado!

_¡Siento Mucho el retraso! Como ya cité en su día, estoy con el trabajo final de mis estudios! ¡Lo entrego el 7 de Marzo (es decir, este viernes)! ¡Solo deciros que en breve podré actualizar! (Y también Podré empezar a subir Alguna Ilustración de esta historia) ¡Muchas gracias por la espera y siento muchísimo la demora, de verdad!_

_¡Deseadme suerte;_;!_

**_¡Os quiero Lectores! T_T_**

_**¡Un abrazo a todos!**_

_**P.D: He tenido que volver a subir este comunicado porqué (no sé bien, bien, qué ha pasado) no se ha subido correctamente el texto D:**_


End file.
